


Once Upon A Time (Revised)

by RoseElizabethWelles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseElizabethWelles/pseuds/RoseElizabethWelles
Summary: There was an enchanted forest filled with all the classic characters we know.Or think we know.One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen.Our World.This is how it happened."
Kudos: 1





	Once Upon A Time (Revised)

Snow, a young woman with glowing skin and hair like the night sky, in a glass coffin. Beside her is Buttercup, a very tall woman with a long, honey colored braid, dressed in leather and furs, a bow and quiver at her side. Esmeralda, a young Romani with wild medium brown hair, the same color as her skin, stands with one hand on the shoulder of Quasimodo, a hunchback.  
Quasimodo turns to Esmeralda, brushing back a tear. Hunter, a honey blonde man with dwarfism, ruggedly handsome, with a square jaw and melting brown eyes, is kneeling, one hand on his heart. He seems in shock.

Esmeralda: It’s time.

Hunter: No. 

Buttercup: I’m sorry, Hunter. She’s gone.

Hunter: Just… give me a moment with her. 

(Quasi and Buttercup remove the coffin lid. Hunter lightly kisses Snow White, on the forehead, and a burst of magic erupts. Snow opens her large, dark eyes with a gasp)

Snow: Charming?

Hunter: Yes, I’m afraid so.

Snow: The curse… true love’s kiss… You…you love me?

(The scene transitions to their wedding)

Hunter: I do.

Blue Fairy: And do you, Snowdrop Qian Hohenzollern, promise to take Hunter Goldman to be your partner in life, and love him without condition?

Snow: I do.

Blue fairy: I now pronounce you well and truly wed.

(As The audience cheers and as the newlyweds kiss, the Evil Queen enters. She is tall and fair, radiant in silver, graceful, elegant, but cold and hard as a diamond. The cheering stops)

Evil Queen: So sorry I’m late, dear Snow.

(She crosses the room, dispelling guards with magic, while someone in the audience shouts: “It’s the queen! Run!)

Snow: (Draws her sword)   
She's not the Queen. I am.

Hunter: Don’t stoop to her level, there's no need.

Evil Queen: He’s absolutely right. I imagine you do enough stooping, don’t you, darling, with him for a husband.

(Buttercup nocks her bow, but Quasi stops her with a gentle touch of one large hand)

Snow: You're wasting your time, you've already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding.

Evil Queen: Oh! Honestly, you surprise me! How could I ruin the wedding of my only daughter?

Snow: Stepdaughter.

Evil Queen:Dont quibble over semantics, dear, it’s rude, and is that any way to speak to the woman who raised you by hand…

Hunter: We know how you raised her “by hand”...

Evil Queen: and who has come all this way to give you, May I say, the most valuable wedding gift you will receive?

Snow: We want nothing from you.

Evil Queen: But you shall have it. My gift to you is this glorious day of peace and happiness. For tomorrow, darling snow, I begin a great work…..You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, (makes a graceful, sweeping gesture at the wedding party) everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall have all that is due to me… (to snow) and you. owe. Me.

(She wheels about grandly and stalks toward the exit.  
Hunter expertly throws one of his knives at her. She disappears in a cloud of smoke, as does the knife. As Snow White and Hunter hold each other, the scene transforms into a drawing in a book held by Henry Mills, riding a bus)

————————————————————————

Woman with large, thick glasses: That a good book?

Henry: This... it's more than just a book.

Woman: Ahh. I know the feeling. (She shows him the screen on her phone. You can clearly see the first paragraph of Moby Dick, in enlarged font. Henry nods and she goes back to her screen.)

Announcer: Boston sub-station. Thank you for riding Greyhound. (Henry gets off the bus and knocks on the window of a taxi. The driver rolls down the window)

Henry: Uh, do you take credit cards? (holds one up)

Cabbie: Where to, Captain?

————————————————————————

( In an upscale restaurant in Boston, Emma Swan , a woman with honey colored hair and large, dark eyes, lightly freckled, arrives and walks through the restaurant. She comes to Ryan, a good looking guy, in a generic, boring sort of way. he stands and extends his hand)

Ryan: Emma.

Emma: Ryan? You look relieved.

Ryan: Well, it is the Internet. Pictures can be…

Emma: Fake. Out-dated. Stolen from the Victoria's Secret catalogue. So…

Ryan: So... tell me something about yourself, Emma.

Emma: Oh... Uh, well, today's my birthday.

Ryan: And you're spending it with me? What about your friends?

Emma: Kind of a loner.

Ryan: And... you don't like your family?

Emma: No family to like.

Ryan: Aw. Come on, everyone has family.

Emma: Technically, yeah, but not everyone knows who they are. Ready to run yet?

Ryan: Oh, not a chance. You, Emma, are, by far, the hottest friendless orphan that I have ever met.

Emma: Okay! Your turn. No, wait, let me guess. Um... you are handsome, charming…

Ryan: Go on.

Emma: The kind of guy who... and now, stop me if I get this wrong, embezzled from your employer, got arrested, and skipped town before they were able to throw your ass in jail.

Ryan: What?

Emma: And the worst part of all this is your wife. Your wife loves you so much that she bailed you out, and how do you repay that loyalty? You're on a date.  
Ryan: Who are you?

Emma: The chick who put up the rest of the money.

Ryan: The bails bondsman.

Emma: Bail bondsperson.  
(Ryan flips the table and runs out of the restaurant into the street, and to his car. Emma walks calmly after him. Ryan gets into his car and starts it, but it goes nowhere. He opens the door to discover that his car has been booted. Emma walks up)

Ryan: You don't have to do this, okay? I can pay you, I've got money.

Emma: No you don't. And if you did you should give it to your wife and take care of your family.

Ryan: The hell do you know about family, huh?

Emma:   
( slams his head against the steering wheel)  
Nothing.

————————————————————————

(Emma's apartment. She comes in with a bag and places it on the counter. She takes a large gourmet cupcake out of it and puts a candle in the shape of a blue star on it, lighting it)

Emma: Another banner year..  
(she closes her eyes and blows out the candle. The doorbell rings. The scene transitions to Emma opening the door to find Henry standing in the hallway)

Emma: Uh... can I help you?

Henry: Are you Emma Swan?

Emma: Yeah, who are you?

Henry: My name's Henry. I'm your son.  
(Henry slips under Emma's arm and walks into her apartment)

Emma: Whoa, hey, kid! Kid! I don't have a son! Where are your parents?

Henry: Ten years ago, you gave up a baby for adoption? That was me.

Emma: Give me a minute. (She goes into the bathroom) Shit! Fuck! Shit!

Henry:OOOH! A giant cupcake! Can I have a piece?

(Emma exits the bathroom. Henry has obviously helped himself, and has chocolate on his face.) 

Henry: (through a mouthful)  
You know, we should probably get going.

Emma: Going where?

Henry: I want you to come home with me  
.  
Emma: Okay, kid, I'm calling the cops.   
(She crosses the room)

Henry: And I'll tell them you kidnapped me.

Emma: And they'll believe you… because I'm your birth mother.  
(She puts down the phone)

Henry: Yep.

Emma: You're not gonna do that.

Henry: Try me.

Emma: You're pretty good, but here's the thing. There's not a lot I'm great at in life, but I have one skill. Call it a "superpower." I can tell when anyone is lying, and you, kid, are.

Henry: Wait. Please don't call the cops. Please come home with me.

Emma: Where's home?

Henry: Storybrooke, Maine.

Emma: Storybrooke. Seriously.

Henry: (Nods) Mm-hmm.

Emma: okay, well,Let's get you back to Storybrooke, kid.

————————————————————————

A pregnant Snow stands in a balcony doorway.

Hunter: You're thinking about what the Queen said.

Snow: How did you know?

Hunter: I am too.

Snow White: I haven't had a restful night since our wedding.

Hunter: I suppose I should take that as a compliment…

(Snow gives a genuine, if slightly tired, smile)

Hunter: Do you think… Maybe That's what she wants, to get inside our heads? I keep hoping that’s what she means by victory…

Snow White: She’s been trying to kill me for years. She’s grown past the small, everyday hellishness she inflicted on my childhood. This is war.

Hunter: is there anything that you need, that is in my power to give?

Snow: Let me talk... to him.

Hunter: Him… HIM! You don't mean--

Snow: I really do.

Hunter : They say he’s dangerous. Even more dangerous than the Queen…

Snow: He sees the future.

Hunter: I know I don’t need to remind you of the circumstances under which he was captured…

Snow: Charming…

Hunter: He's just as bad as her, more powerful, and with much more experience. I am not ashamed to admit… he terrifies me, Snow. And it’s my child, too… a child that I was always led to believe I’d never have.

Snow: I know, but… Hunter? Please.

Hunter: Of course. I will always trust you, Snow.

Snow: And I you.

————————————————————————

Emma is driving Henry home down a New England highway.

Henry: I'm hungry. Can we stop somewhere?

Emma: This ain’t a road trip, Kid; we are not stopping for snacks.

Henry: Why not?

Emma:Hey, I could've put your butt on a bus, don’t whine.

Henry: You know, I have a name. It's Henry.

Emma: (Eyeing Henry's book) What's that?

Henry: I'm not sure you're ready.

Emma: Ready for some fairy tales?

Henry: They're not fairy tales. They're true. Every story in this book actually happened.

Emma: Of course they did.

Henry: Use your superpower. See if I'm lying.

Emma: (Looks at him for a moment) Just because you believe something doesn't make it true.

Henry: That's exactly what makes it true. You should know more than anyone.

Emma: Why's that?

Henry: Because you're in this book.

Emma: Uh, kid? You've got problems…

Henry: Yup. And you're going to fix them.

————————————————————————

A nameless guard escorts Hunter and Snowdrop to a cell deep underground.

Guard: (Aside to Hunter and Snow) When we reach the cell, stay out of the light, and whatever you do, do not let him know your name. If he knows your name, he will have power over you. (To Rumplestiltskin) Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin! I have a question for you.

Rumplestiltskin: (Lowers himself down from cell bars like a spider) No, you don't. They do. Snowdrop… and "Charming"! (Evil clown cackle) You insult me. Step into the light, and take off those ridiculous robes. (They do) Ah, ha-ha ha... that's much better.

Hunter: We've come to ask you about the--

Rumplestiltskin: Yes, yes, I know why you're here! You want to know about the Queen's threat.

Snow: Tell us what you know.

Rumplestiltskin: Ohh! Tense, aren't we? Fear not: for I can ease your mind! But. It's gonna cost you…

Hunter: No. absolutely not.

Snow: ...What is it that you want?

Rumplestiltskin: Oh... the name of your unborn child?

Hunter: Under no circumstances are we…

Snow: Deal. What do you know?

Rumplestiltskin: Ah. The Queen has created a powerful curse. And it's coming. Soon you'll all be in a prison, just like me, only worse! Your prison--all of our prisons—will be time. And time will stop. And we will be trapped, someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity, while the Queen celebrates, victorious at last! ...No more happy endings.

Snow: What can we do?

Rumplestiltskin:We can't do anything.

Snow: But there’s someone who can, isn’t there.

Rumplestiltskin: (Reaches hand beyond bars) That little thing. Growing inside your belly.

Hunter:(Draws throwing knife and lets it fly, slapping Rumplestiltskin's hand with it) Next time, I cut it off.

Rumplestiltskin: (To Hunter, knowingly)No. You won’t. The infant is our only hope. (To Snow) Get the child to safety. Get the child to safety and on its--(Closes eyes in concentration)—twenty-eighth birthday, the child will return. The child will find you—and the final battle will begin! (Evil clown cackle again)

Hunter: I think it’s time we go.(Snow nods. Rumplestiltskin whoops and cackles.)

Rumplestiltskin: Hey! No! Wait! We made a deal! I want her name! We had a deal—I. Need. Her. Name! I want her name!

Hunter: her? Snow is carrying low. All signs point to a boy.

Rumplestiltskin: Missy, missy—you know I'm right. Tell me. What's her name?

Snow White: (pause) Emma. Her name is Emma. 

Rumplestiltskin: Emma…

————————————————————————

Emma is driving Henry past the Storybrooke sign on a rainy night. The scene then transitions to Emma driving through downtown Storybrooke.

Emma: Okay, kid, how about an address?

Henry: Forty-four, not-telling-you street.

Emma: (stops the car and gets out) Look, it's been a long night, and it's almost (looks at the clock tower) —eight-fifteen?

Henry: That clock hasn't moved my whole life. Time's frozen here.

Emma: Excuse you?

Henry: The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here.

Emma: Hang on. The Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairytale characters here.

Henry: Yeah. And now they're trapped.

Emma: Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine. That's what you're going with?

Henry: It's true!

Emma: Then why doesn't everybody just leave?

Henry: (loudly) They can't! If they try, bad things happen!

Archie, a man in advanced middle age, tall and very dark skinned, with thin, gangly limbs, wearing sunglasses, hears Henry and walks up with his guide dog.

Archie: Henry! What are you doing here? Is everything all right?

Henry: I'm fine, Archie. Hi Pongo! (Pets dog)

Archie: Who's this with you?

Emma: Just someone trying to give him a ride home. 

Henry: She's my mom, Archie.

Archie: Oh.. I see.

Emma: You know where he lives?

Archie: Oh. Yeah, sure, just uh, right up on Mifflin Street; the Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block.

Emma: You're the mayor's kid?!

Henry: Uh. Maybe?

Archie: Hey! I missed you today, Henry. You didn’t show up for our session.

Henry: Oh, I forgot to tell you. I went on a field trip.

Archie: Henry, what'd I tell you about lying? It’s just digging a hole. The deeper you’re in, the harder it is to get out.

Emma: O-kay! Well, I really should be getting him home.

Archie: Yeah. Sure. Well, listen—have a good night, and uh, you be good, Henry. (Walks away)

Emma: So that's your shrink.

Henry: I'm not crazy.

Emma: Didn't say that. Just—he doesn't seem cursed to me. Maybe he's just trying to help you.

Henry: He's the one who needs help. Because he doesn't know.

Emma: That he's a fairytale character.

Henry: None of them do. They don't remember who they are.

Emma: Convenient. All right. I'll play. (They get back in the car) Who's he supposed to be?

Henry: Jiminy Cricket!

Emma: Right. The lying thing. Thought your nose grew a little bit.

Henry: I'm not Pinocchio!

Emma: 'Course you're not. 'Cause that would be ridiculous. 

————————————————————————-

Charming, Snow White, Red Riding Hood, Granny, Buttercup, Esmeralda, Quasi, Geppetto, several guards and Jiminy Cricket are discussing what to do about the Curse.

Red: I hate to say this but… should we run somewhere? Like, is that possible?

Jiminy Cricket: running away from this is a bad idea. You can only run for so long before you must face whatever you’re running from.

Buttercup: We need to take the Queen out before she can inflict her curse.

Quasi signs: Can we trust Rumplestiltskin?

Snow: If we believe him about the curse then we must believe him about the baby. She will save us..

(the Blue Fairy and some soldiers enter, carrying a tree trunk) 

Buttercup: What the hell is this?

Blue Fairy: Our only hope of saving that child.

Red: a tree. Our fate rests in… a tree?

Granny: Quiet, child. Trees have been in this land since far before us, and often retain magic and wisdom beyond our own.

Blue Fairy: Indeed, The tree is enchanted. If fashioned into a vessel it can ward off any curse. Geppetto, can you build such a thing?

Geppetto: Me and my boy. We can do it. (Ruffles Pinocchio's hair.)

Blue Fairy: This will work. There is, however, a catch. The enchantment is indeed powerful, but all power has its limits. And this tree can protect only one. (Snow and Hunter share a concerned look.)

———————————————————————

Emma walks Henry up the garden path to an enormous house.

Henry: Please. Don’t take me back there.

Emma: I have to. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you.

Henry: I don't have parents. I just have a mom, and she's--evil.

Emma: Evil. That's a bit extreme, isn't it?

Henry: She is. She doesn't love me; she only pretends to.

Emma: Kid. I'm sure that's not true.

Door opens, to reveal Grace Mills (the Evil Queen) and Sheriff Graham

Grace: Henry? Henry! (Runs out and hugs him) Are you alright, my darling? Where have you been? What happened?

Henry: I found my real mom!

Grace:: You're Henry's birth mother?

Emma: Uh… hi?

SheriffGraham: I'll.. just.. go check the lad.

Grace: Well! How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you’ve ever tasted?

Emma: Got anything stronger?

(Scene transitions to inside the house; Emma stands in the foyer. Grace enters with a set of glasses) 

Emma:How did he find me?

Grace: Im afraid I haven’t the faintest. When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. Records were sealed, I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact.

Emma: You were told right.

Grace: And the father?

Emma: There was one.

Grace: Do I need to be… concerned.. about him?

Emma: Nope. Doesn't even know.

Regina: I don’t need to be worried about you, do I, Miss Swan?

Emma: Absolutely not.

Sheriff graham:(Coming down the stairs) Madam Mayor, you can relax. Other than being a bit tired, Henry's just fine.

Grace: Thank you, Sheriff. (Exit SheriffGraham ).

Emma and Grace make their way into a sitting room.)

Grace: I'm so sorry he dragged you out of your .. very busy life, I’m sure. I really don't know what's gotten into him.

Emma: Kid's having a rough time. Happens.

Grace: You have to understand, ever since I became mayor, balancing things has been a bit...hazardous. You have a job, Miss Swan?

Emma: Yes.

Grace: Imagine having another, more than full time career, as well, My dear. THAT is being a mother. So I push forward. Am I strict? I suppose. But I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life. I don't think that makes me … well… evil… do you?

Emma: I'm--sure he's just saying that because of the fairytale thing.

Grace: Fairytale thing.

Emma: Oh, you know, his book. How he thinks everyone's a cartoon character from it. Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket.

Grace: I'm sorry, I--really have no idea what you're talking about.

Emma: You know what, it's none of my business. He's your kid. And I really should be heading back.

Grace: Of course. (Emma leaves, and turns around briefly to find Henry watching her from an upstairs window.)

————————————————————————

Emma is driving out of town. She spies Henry's book on the seat next to her.  
Emma: Sneaky lil’ bastard. (Looking up, Emma sees a wolf standing in the road, she gasps and the car spins out of control, crashing into the "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign. Emma's head hits the steering wheel and she falls unconscious. In the middle of the road, the wolf howls. The storybook, fallen to the floor, flips pages with the breeze and comes to rest upon a picture of Geppetto carving the enchanted tree trunk.)

————————————————————————-

Geppetto and Pinocchio work on the trunk. The camera pans to Snow, staring out a window. She turns back and approaches Hunter.

Snow: I don't want this.

Hunter: I know. No one wants to be cursed. No sane person wants to be a hero. I would be worried if you did want to do this.

Snow: I just don’t think I can do this without you. You helped me so much, you were always there, believing in me. Encouraging me. No one ever did that before you.

Hunter: And yet, you survived. Alone. With her. Not only that, you ESCAPED. Snow, how many people saw the inside of that castle and lived to tell the tale?

Snow White: He said it would be on her twenty-eighth birthday.

Hunter: I can wait. For you, for our daughter, I can endure the wait. I may not believe in much, snow, but I believe in you. Haven’t we always saved each other, in one way or another?. (They kiss. Snow breaks away with a look of fear) What is it?

Snow: I… it was just a little twinge.

Hunter: What did it feel like?

Snow: oh it felt like just a minor.. you know…

Hunter: Moon cramp?

Snow: I’m sure it’s nothing.

Hunter: Still. I’d like to call Mab.

Snow: The Faeries midwife? Must we?

Hunter: Please. Humor an anxious father.

————————————————————————

Castle parapet. Buttercup stands guard with two others. She takes a drink from a canteen. Then she sees something. It is a creature flying toward the castle at breakneck speed, trying to outrace a cloud of purple and green smoke. The dragon flies past and She rings a nearby bell.   
Buttercup: The curse! It's HERE!

————————————————————————

Storybrooke Sheriff Department. Emma, lying on a cot, opens her eyes. Robin(Buttercup) is in the cell next to her, chewing a toothpick, and Marco (Gepetto) stands outside, repairing a cabinet.

Robin: What are you looking at?

Marco: Hey,Robin! Manners! We have a guest! So you are eh, Henry's mother. How lovely for him to have you back in his life.

Emma: Actually, I was just dropping him off.

Robin:: Pff. Don't blame you. Little runts, who needs them?

Marco: Well, I'd give anything for one. My wife and I, we tried for many years, but, uh... it was not meant to be.

Robin: Well cry me a river.

Sheriff Graham:(Entering and unlocking Robin’s cell) Robin, I'm going to let you out now. Try to behave, will you? (Robin glares, and exits)

Emma: Seriously?

Sheriff Graham: Grace’s “cider” a little stronger than we thought, eh?

Emma: I wasn't drunk; there was a wolf, standing in the middle of the road.

Sheriff Graham: A wolf is it? That’s one I haven’t heard.

Grace: (Offscreen)Graham?? Henry's run away again, we have to-- (She comes into the room and sees Emma)Why! If it isn’t you! Do you know where he is?

Emma: Lady, I haven't seen him since I dropped him at your house, and--(indicates prison bars)—pretty good alibi.

Grace: Yes. Well, he wasn't in his room this morning.

Emma: Did you try his friends?

Grace: I’m afraid Henry doesn’t make friends easily. Would that be a family trait, perchance?

Emma: Every kid has friends. Did you check his computer? If he was close to someone he'd be emailing them.

Grace: And you know this how?

Emma: Finding people's what I do. Here's an idea; how 'bout you guys let me out, and I'll help you find him.

————————————————————————-

In Henry’s bedroom, Emma and Sheriff Graham pore over a computer screen. Grace watches on.

Emma: Smart kid. Cleared his inbox. I'm smart too, this is a little hard disk recovery utility I like to use.

Sheriff Graham: I'm a bit more old-fashioned, myself. Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors, that sort of thing.

Emma: You're on salary; I get paid for delivery. Pounding pavement is not a luxury that I get. Ah, there's a receipt for a website, whosyourmomma.org— Questionable name. It’s expensive. He has a credit card?

Grace: He's ten years old, or have you forgotten?

Emma: Well, he used one. (Camera cuts to computer screen, where the card clearly belongs to Mary Margaret Xue) Let's pull up a transaction record. Mary Margaret Xue. who's Mary Margaret Xue?

Grace: The town veterinarian. Henry volunteers at the shelter.

————————————————————————

Storybrooke Animal Clinic and Rescue Center. A field trip from the elementary school is in progress.

Mary Margaret: Animals are just like us, they need love and affection to survive. Take this little lady, for instance. (Gives a Siamese cat scritches.) When her human gave her up, she was so devastated that she wouldn’t eat or drink. She needed special attention and care. A volunteer spent every day after school for over a month with her, reading aloud- (a few kids snicker at the idea) Don’t laugh, cats consider vocalisations just as pleasant as petting. Eventually the volunteer was able to coax her to show affection, and eat right out of his hand. (The class “oooohs”) Now she is our healthiest resident, and ready for adoption. Remember: if you love them, they know it, and will always trust you. 

The teacher: Thank you very much, Miss Xue, and now it’s time to take the kids to lunch (the kids all protest) Granny has agreed to give us all lunch at the diner, and she’s made fresh apple pie! (Everybody cheers except Mary Margaret, who turns a bit green at the thought)

(Grace enters the room as the kids exit) 

Mary Margaret: Miss Mills! what are you doing here?

Grace: We believe you know where my son is. 

Mary Margaret: Henry? Is he missing?!

Grace: Do you honestly think I would be here if he was? Now, do be honest, Ms. Xue. You gave him your credit card so that he could find her. (She gestures toward Emma, standing just inside the doorway)

Mary Margaret: (To Emma) I'm sorry, who are you?

Emma: I'm—I'm his--

Grace: This is Henry’s… biological mother.

Mary Margaret: What? Oh!

Emma: You don't know anything about this, do you?

Mary Margaret: No, unfortunately not. (Searches for credit card.) Clever boy. I should never have given him that book.

Grace: What, pray tell, is this infamous book I keep hearing about?

Mary Margaret: Just some old stories I gave him. As you well know, Henry is a special boy: so smart, so creative, and as you might be aware, lonely. He needed it.

Grace:: What he needs, darling, is a dose of reality. I’m afraid this has been a waste of your time, Miss Swan. Do be careful on your trip back to Boston, won’t you? (She sweeps out dramatically, not even noticing knocking over and spilling a jar of treats on the way, as if she couldn’t possibly do anything so clumsy. Emma helps Mary Margaret pick them up.)

Emma: Sorry to bother you.

Mary Margaret: No, it's--it's okay, I’m afraid this is partially my fault.

Emma: How's a book supposed to help?

Mary Margaret: What do you think stories are for? These stories? The classics? There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn't always make sense. Henry hasn't had the easiest life. 

Emma: Yeah, she's kind of a hard-ass.

Mary Margaret: No, it's more than her. A child who… loses a parent, no matter how, deals with feelings of abandonment. It’s part of grief.

(Emma looks extremely uncomfortable)

Mary Margaret: I gave this book to him because I wanted Henry to see the endless possibilities we have in this life, just waiting for us to discover them.

Emma: You know where he is, don't you.

Mary Margaret: You might want to check his castle.

————————————————————————

. Snow is in the final stages of labor. Hunter holds her hand while Mab waits by the bedside. Concurrently, the Queen's forces ride through a forest to the castle.

Snow: Please! No! I can't have our baby now!

Hunter: (To Mab)Is there nothing that can be done?(To Snow) The wardrobe will be finished any moment now.

Snow: (pants, groaning as she tries to fight the contractions)

Geppetto: (Entering the room) It's ready.

Hunter: snow? The wardrobe, sweeting. It’s ready.

Mab: It's too late, she’s…

(Snow raises up and gives a long, low groan, a small cry is heard as she collapses against the pillows.  
The camera cuts back and forth between the Castle and the forest. The Queen's riders are followed closely by the Dark Curse. Snow has successfully given birth, to an infant covered in a blanket with "Emma” embroidered on it. Hunter kisses Snowdrops forehead.)

Snow: (weakly) The wardrobe. It only takes one. (She and Hunter share a look until a blast and a whinny outside the door cause them to look that way.)  
The plan has failed.

Hunter: No…. wait… I could… I could take her to the wardrobe.

Snow: Hunter… (she looks at him, looks at Emma, looks back at him) 

Hunter: Snow. We must trust in each other, in Emma.

Snow: I have always trusted you. Now, I will always trust in both of you. (Snow kisses Emma on the forehead.) Goodbye, Emma. 

(Hunter takes the baby, cradling her like a priceless, fragile faberge egg, his belt of knives already in place.  
Two of the Queen's soldiers murder palace guards. Hunter dispatches both, suffering a shoulder wound in the process. Emma is unharmed. He shoulders open the door to Geppetto's workshop and stops, just long enough to cradle her to him, and place a kiss on her forehead.)

Hunter: I trust you, Emma. I trust you to find us. But if you don’t…please, don’t blame yourself. We are none of us responsible for the circumstances of our births. 

(Tears roll down his face as he places her in the wardrobe and closes it. He then turns with grim determination and the grief fueled fury of a person who has lost their only child, and dispatches two more soldiers. A third wounds him in the abdomen, and he collapses. The same soldier opens the wardrobe--no sign of Emma. Hunter sees this just before he loses consciousness.). 

———————————————————————— 

Henry sits on his wooden playground castle, staring at the clock tower, while Emma walks up behind him with his storybook.

Emma: You left this in my car. (Gives Henry the book) Still hasn't moved, huh?

Henry: I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change here. That the final battle will begin.

Emma: I'm not fighting any battles, kid.

Henry: Yes, you are. You're here because it's your destiny. You're going to bring back the happy endings.

Emma: Can you cut it with the book crap?

Henry: You don't have to be hostile. I know you like me, I can tell. You're just—pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It's okay; I know why you gave me away. You trusted me to find a better life.

Emma: (Pause) How do you know that?

Henry: The same reason Snow gave you away.

Emma: Listen to me, kid. I am not in any book. I'm a real person. And I'm no savior. You were right about one thing, though. I trusted you to find a better life. But it's not with me. C'mon, let's go.

Henry: Please don't take me back there! Just stay with me for one week, that's all I ask! One week, and you'll see I'm not crazy.

Emma: I have to get you back to your mom.

Henry: You don't know what it's like with her. My life sucks!

Emma: Oh, you wanna know what sucking is? Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway; my parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital! (Begins to break down) I ended up in a foster system and I had a family until I was three but then when I...(Stops, collects self.) Look. Your mom is trying her best. I know it's hard. And I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you. But at least she wants you.

Henry: Your parents didn't leave you on the side of the freeway; that's just where you came through!

Emma: What?

Henry: The wardrobe. When you went through the wardrobe you appeared on the side of the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse.

Emma: Sure they were. C'mon, Henry.(He takes her hand and they walk off)

————————————————————————

In their castle, Snow makes her way to Geppetto's Workshop, where a fallen Hunter lies.

Snow: No. No. No! (Continues saying "no", sits and cradles Prince Charming's head in her lap.) Please. Please come back to me. (She kisses him; nothing happens. Tries again; still nothing. The Evil Queen appears)

Evil Queen: Oh, my dear Snow, no need for tears. In a few moments you won't remember you knew him, let alone loved him.

Snow: Why did you do this?

Evil Queen: Because this is my happy ending. (two soldiers enter the room and the Queen addresses them) The child?

Guard: Gone. It was in the wardrobe; and then it was gone. It's nowhere to be found.

Evil Queen: (To Snow) Where is it?

Snowdrop: She got away. You're going to lose. I know that now. 

Evil Queen: Oh…. really?

(The ceiling cracks, and the air begins to darken and swirl. Soon the characters find themselves in the middle of a vortex of dark magic.)

Snow: Where are we going?

Evil Queen: Somewhere horrible.   
(A window shatters inwards and the Curse floods inside the room.)   
Absolutely horrible. A place where the only happy ending will be mine.  
(The shards of glass from the window are suspended in midair, and then the Curse smoke covers everything.)

————————————————————————

Storybrooke, The Mayor's house. Grace opens the front door to find Emma escorting Henry home. Henry runs inside.

Grace: Thank you.

Emma: No problem.

Grace: He seems to have taken quite a shine to you.

Emma: (Laughs, nervously) You know it seems kind of nuts. Yesterday was my birthday. And—when I blew out the candle on this cupcake I bought myself, I actually made a wish. That I didn't have to be alone on my birthday. And then Henry showed up...

Grace: I hope there's no… misunderstanding here?

Emma: I'm sorry?

Grace: Don't mistake all of this as an invitation back into his life.

Emma: Uh…

Grace: Miss Swan, you made a decision ten years ago. And in the last decade, while you've been—well, who knows that you've been doing—I've changed every diaper, soothed every fever, endured every tantrum. You may have given birth to him, but he is my son.

Emma: I was not--

Grace: No. You do not get to speak—you don't get to do anything. You gave up that right when you tossed him away. Do you know what a closed adoption is? It's what you asked for. You have no legal right to Henry, and you're going to be held to that. So I suggest you get in your tacky little car, and leave my town, for good. Goodbye, Miss Swan. (Turns towards the door.)

Emma: Do you love him?

Grace: Excuse me?

Emma: Henry. Do you love him?

Grace: Of course.

(Emma is visibly troubled. )

————————————————————————

Later that Night, Grace stands in the doorway of Henry’s room, watching him sleep. Grace takes his book without him noticing, and stands watching herself in a mirror.

————————————————————————

Storybrooke General Hospital. Mary Margaret places flowers by an anonymous patient's bedside, holds his hand. Does the same for Hunter, who is in the ICU with a wristband naming him "John Doe". 

————————————————————————

Henry, in his room, is staring out his window at the Storybrooke Clock Tower. It reads 8:15.

————————————————————————

Emma walks into Granny's Bed and Breakfast, where Granny and Ruby are arguing.

Granny: (Offscreen) You're out all night, and now you're going out again.

Ruby: I should've moved to Boston!

Granny: I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the Eastern Seaboard.

Emma: 'Scuse me? I'd--like a room?

Granny: Really? (Emma nods, Granny fetches a ledger) Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally there's an upgrade fee for the square, but as the rent is due, I'll wave it.

Emma: Square is fine.

Granny: Now. Your name is?

Emma: Swan. Emma Swan.

Dalrymple: ( Appears behind Emma) Emma.. What a lovely name.

Emma: Thanks?

Granny: (Removes a roll of cash from a drawer, hands it to Dalrymple. Ruby, scantily clad, moves to stand behind Granny, holding herself as if trying to hide her bare skin from his eyes.) It's all here.

Dalrymple: (Accepts it without counting.) Yes, yes, of course it is, dearie. Thank you. (To Emma:) You enjoy your stay, Emma. (He exits)

Emma: Who the hell is that.

Ruby: (Watching Dalrymple hrough the curtains) Albert Dalrymple. He owns this place.

Emma: The inn?

Granny: No. The town. So! How long will you be with us?

Emma: A week. Just a week.

Granny: Wonderful.(Hands Emma an old-fashioned key in the shape of a swan.) Welcome to Storybrooke.

————————————————————————

In his bedroom, Henry stares out of the window at the clock tower. The clock turns to 8:16. Henry grins.


End file.
